Behind the Spectacles and Schedules
by Sayonara7Sauce
Summary: Prepare yourself for the 100 Theme Challenge, Kairi style.  This might take forever to complete . . . Chapter 4: Rivalry
1. Introductions

**1) Introduction**

Behind his glasses, he regarded the four other children sitting at the round table. _So these are the Guardians. _Observing Yuiki-san's hyperactive antics, Mashiro-san's rude apathy, Hotori-san's rapidly deteriorating control, and Hinamori-san's dejected anxiety, he felt rest assured that his mission would be a simple matter to complete. Infiltrate the Guardians and discover their secrets.

_Assuming they have any secrets to report. They appear to be . . . incompetent and inefficient. But Neesan said to watch out for Hinamori Amu. I must not underestimate her, or any of the Guardians. _

"Salutations, I am Sanjo Kairi, Jack's Chair. Now, may we begin . . . "

O~~O~~O

**A/n: Okay, Kairi is my subject for the 100 Theme Challenge! I realized there's only 48 fics about him! So this is sort of drabble. I don't plan on them being over 500 words, and they're all separate one-shots, in no chronological order. And the updates probably won't be regular, seeing school will be starting soon (nooo!) but I do have 3 done. **

**Oh and Amu's dejected anxiety comes from Dia just turning into an X Egg. Like episode 28.**


	2. Complicated

**2) Complicated**

Silence enveloped the two Guardians at their attentive work. Or, more accurately, Kairi's work, and Rima's . . . cocoa time. Alas, the Queen needed a relief from her backbreaking essay corrections every now and then. Kairi glanced at his watch. _Mashiro-san quit correcting approximately eight minutes and twenty-seven seconds ago and counting. Perhaps I should-_

"Sanjo-kun." Kairi turned his head from the papers to the Queen. Rima lifted her cup of cocoa with both hands and raised it to her lips. Looking into the cup, she said, "You like Amu-chan, right?"

The name of the Joker instantly brought forth results. Dropping his pencil, Kairi lost his composure. "Ah, um, Mashiro-san, Hinamori-san-" Rima glanced at the flustered boy.

"If you have feelings for her, why don't you say anything? That's stupid."

"It's, I want to, but . . . It's complicated, Mashiro-san." _If Amu ever discovered what I've been doing, how could I face her?_

Instead of pressing him further, Rima merely nodded and sipped her cocoa.

O~~O~~O

**A/n: Now that introductions were over, I can be much more creative on this! I'll probs update my Kutau story soon, instead of this one. **


	3. Making History

**3) Making History **

_In 660 B.C. Jimmu Tenno became known as "the Divine Warrior" and led his people from Kyushu to conquer the Kinki region, settling in the area of Yamato._

"Kairi! You don't have to do this!" The Joker blocked his katana with her heart rods, sweat shining on her forehead.

_Legend says Emperor Keiko was the first person with the title "Shogun." His son was called "Prince Yamato." Cunning, fearless, strong and an exceptional martial artist, many believe that Yamato was a role model for future Samurai. _

"It's a lie, right? You being our enemy?" Kairi knocked the Joker's heart rods out of her grip and pointed his katana at her throat.

"Ever on the battlefield."

_The Samurai's code of chivalry was called "Bushido", or "Way of the Warrior." It was freedom from fear, but servitude to the master. To be able to die well with peace and dignity. "Duty" was a primary philosophy of the Samurai._

"I'll be your opponent, Joker." Although the X egg energy had separated them, Kairi was not easily distracted. He made his move.

"Chairman! Wait!"

_Honor was so important to the samurai that they would frequently take their own lives in the face of failure, or if they had violated Bushido. This honor-bound suicide became very ritualized, taking the form of seppuku._

"I still believe in you. I don't care if that's simpleminded or stupid." A light gleamed in the Joker's eyes. "Because the Kairi that we knew is the real you!"

"The real . . . me?"

_The Samurai often gave names to their swords and believed it was the "soul" of their warriorship._

"The true path . . ." The energy from the X eggs knocked Amulet Clover on the ground, defenseless.

For the first time, Kairi's heart unlocked.

For the first time, Kairi worked with the Joker, not for his sister's duty, but to uphold the weak.

"Amu, together."

His Samurai Soul led the way.

O~~O~~O

**A/n: Yeah, my sources: **

**Episode 41**

**..us/inprogress/act/dfickett/japan/iaido_ (Um, it's note letting me show the whole thing . . .)**

**"A Brief History of the Samurai" Mark McGee**

**HowStuffWorks,com "How Samurai Work" By Ed Grabianowski**


	4. Rivalry

**A/n: I feel so bad that I'm not able to update **_**anything **_**besides this. It's day 3 of school and I'm already super busy. I was going to just add a rant about precalc and physics but you don't need to hear it. It's not even hard yet, just time consuming. I like getting inside his head here, hopefully it's not confusing. **

**4) Rivalry**

Spying on Amu and Tadase, Kairi's thoughts conflicted. _I'm here only because I'm collecting data._

Turning his head away from the couple at the storefront, he closed his eyes. _Not to keep tabs on their relationship._

_Although . . . I should make sure that Tadase doesn't get ahead of me. Theoretically of course, if I were to involve myself in this love triangle-_

_-No Kairi! You're a spy! A traitor! You're in no position to consider these things!_

_But if I were to extract myself from this dishonorable business-_

_-But that would require going against Yukari. I don't want that._

_Then what do you want, Kairi? _

_Amu._

_No!_

_Then I at least don't want Tadase getting her._

_That's very immature._

_Then I've made my decision._

When Amu and his rival left the store, Kairi purchased the red plaid bracelet that Amu had spied earlier.


End file.
